Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
Season 8 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is an upcoming season that is preceeded by Season 7. It will be released in 2018. Story Episodes Cast Notes * Dan and Kevin Hageman will return to write this season. Previously they had to hand over the writing duties to David Shayne for Day of the Departed and Season 7: Hands of Time, as the Hageman brothers were occupied with another project. * There will be 10 episodes in this season. * Lloyd will get a new voice actor, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role. This will mark the first time where one of the Ninja will have a different voice actor in the series. * As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, a new character, who is a big Ninjago fan around the age of 9 or 10, will be introduced in this season. In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by the character. * According to Tommy Andreasen, Cole will play a major role in Season 8. **He might actually be the main focus of the season. **This will be the first season in where he plays a larger role, excluding Day of the Departed. * It is revealed that someone will die in Season 8. * Information on the First Spinjitzu Master and his origins will be revealed. *Samurai X's identity will be revealed. *It will reveal what happened to the Ultra Dragon, who disappeared after the second season finale, "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master." *It will reveal how Zane inherited his Elemental Powers. *Lloyd may get a love interest. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies and that a new ninja would join the team. Even as of today, it has not been confirmed which events are actually going to happen or not. *Ray and Maya will return. *The season may or may not feature the return of Pythor. *It is expected that Acronix and Krux will return multiple times in Season 8, after being lost in time at the end of the previous season. **Master Wu is expected to return as the Ninja will most likely search for him. *Skylor will return, yet is unknown whether she will simply make a brief cameo, or will have a larger role. Though it is confirmed her relationship with Kai is expected to develop more. *Lloyd will have an altered physical appearence. *The season will be followed by a ninth season. *The elemental powers of both Wu and Garmadon will be explained in great capacity. *Cyrus Borg, Dareth, Ronin and Misako will all continue to be vital characters throughout the season. *Season 8 will reveal P.I.X.A.L.'s fate. *Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago." This might mean that season 8 will have more serious themes or even better animation. *More Information in SDCC 2017. *Garmadon may make some sort of appearance. Refrences * https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/861647152329740288/photo/1 * https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/868770013804720128 * https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/879425379878002688 de:Staffel 8 Category:Seasons Category:Season 8